


Lock 'n' Load

by XylophoneCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Pet-play, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Optimus get down and dirty with the help of some stasis cuffs. ~2000 words of sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock 'n' Load

The habsuite was dark when Megatron entered, lit only by the soft blue glow of the room’s biolighting. It was dim and a welcome respite from the harsh fluorescence that illuminated the ship’s corridors. Not dim enough for his optics to miss the shivering form waiting for him on his berth. Which he ignored, electing instead to head for the washracks.

He sighed in content as the spray of solvent washed over him, the warm torrent washing away the tension that had started to seep into his frame. He thunked his helm back against the wall. He had thought being at war was hard, but peacetime was _complicated_. His days were now filled endless treaties, negotiations and whining little autobots who couldn’t see a good deal when it presented itself. He stepped out from under the spray and dried himself off. Thinking about the needs of others. Something he was not unused to but at least before this mess he was providing for like-minded mech. Violence and high-grade. That's all they had really wanted, but now he had to think about things like _mining rights_.

He shook himself at the threshold to the berthroom. He was in control. Everything else could wait. Everything else was irrelevant. The washrack door slid open and he stepped back into the darkened room. Twin blue optics flickered online and fixed on him.

He crossed to the berth where Optimus was waiting, hands pushed up above his head, legs spread and frame locked by the stasis cuffs that were secured around his wrists. His interface panel was closed, exactly how Megatron had left him, but a pale puddle of lubricant had pooled between the autobot’s thighs. Megatron drew a clawed finger through the mess on his berth with satisfaction.

“What a mess you’ve made,” he growled, running his finger down Optimus’ abdominal plating, smearing the slick against the red paint work. “You’ve made my berth all sticky and haven’t even bothered to clean up after yourself. Whatever am I to do with you?”

Optimus just panted, his head rolling back at the feel of Megatron’s claws catching at the seams of his armour. The ability to speak had left him some time ago and all he could do was keen. The vibrator firmly clenched in his valve wasn’t helping either, the gentle buzz keeping him just on the edge of overload but not enough to actually tip him over.

Megatron’s servos continued their exploration of his frame, leaving a trail of static in their wake. His fingers ran over delicate cables and dipped into sensitive seams and with every tweak and dig and caress, the charge built up.

“Come for me,” Megatron ordered.

That was all Optimus needed and his vocaliser screeched with static as he overloaded, helm thrashing against the berth. Every cable and piston in his body strained as the static arched through him but the stasis cuffs held him firmly in place. He grit his dentae as another shudder ran through his system and another, the hours of waiting drawing out the high as it came crashing down over him. Then the servos were gone, taking with them that delicious pressure.

“So pretty,” Megatron said, his voice warm with appreciation. “So pretty and all laid out for me. Just waiting for me to take you apart.”

Optimus groaned as warm lips tracked up his neck, over his jaw and finally pressed against his own. The kiss was sloppy, wet. More of a clash of teeth and tongue but Optimus moaned into it, servos straining with the need to grasp onto his lover’s shoulders and pull him down against his frame. But Megatron kept his distance, hovering above Optimus’ body, refusing to give the bot what he wanted. He started a careful exploration of Optimus’ mouth, tracing his dentae carefully with his glossa, learning and relearning that wet heat. Optimus responded enthusiastically, his own glossa sliding against Megatron’s and Megatron moaned against his lips. He pulled away, breath hot against Optimus’ jaw.

“You will be the death of me, autobot.”

Megatron moved down Optimus’ frame, trailing licks and kisses on the warm metal. He nuzzled at the joint of Optimus’ thigh and tapped against his interface panel.

“Shall we do something about this, little one?” He purred and Optimus nodded, breath hitching in his throat.

Megatron reached up a hand to disable the stasis cuffs. The relief of movement was almost enough to make Optimus overload there and then. He slumped against the berth, cables relaxing as the static left his frame. But the respite was only brief and as soon as his panel had snapped open, Megatron reactivated the cuffs. He propped Optimus’ legs up from where they had slid down the berth and admired the sight before him.

“How pretty you are,” he said, circling the soft rim of the twitching, grasping valve. “Truly, Optimus, you are a wonder to behold.”

“T-tease,” Optimus gasped, the word half obscured with static. He turned his head to press his face into his shoulder joint as the single digit pressed ever so lightly against his anterior node.

“Oh, my dear,” Megatron laughed. “I haven’t even started.”

Optimus vented hard as Megatron slowly pushed a finger into him, sliding in alongside the slim vibrator. His valve gripped down, calipers clenching to draw the digit further into him. Megatron pulled it back, slipped in a second. Careful of his claws he ran the tips of his fingers against the roof of Optimus’ valve, dragging the vibrator along the twin row of sensor nodes. A mewling whine slid from Optimus’ vocaliser, his entire body shuddering. He needed more, needed to press down against those probing fingers but unable to move an inch. Completely at the mercy of Megatron.

“Good boy,” murmured Megatron, slid his thumb over Optimus’ anterior node in a hard circle. The nub was slippery under the pad of his thumb, and he bent his head to lick a stripe against Optimus’ fluttering valve. A small gush of lubricant slid down his chin as Optimus cried out, tried to press further against the heat of Megatron’s glossa. Megatron could feel the shivering of tension as he ran his free servo against the overheated metal of Optimus’ thigh and he licked at the beads of condensation forming on the plating. Optimus whimpered.

“All in good time,” Megatron purred and buried his face back between Optimus’ legs. Optimus’ valve was dripping now, the faint stretch of Megatron’s fingers holding him open and allowing Megatron to slip his glossa in under the rim of protometal. He ran his glossa against the soft mesh and then dragged up, lapping at that single node. He closed his lips around it and sucked hard, savouring the chirps and keens his attentions drew. A sharp gasp from Optimus had him pulling back, removing his fingers and the vibrator as Optimus tensed on the edge of overload. He groaned as the static fizzled along his frame, licking at sensitive nerve endings but with nowhere to go.

“Frag you,” he choked out, glaring at Megatron through dazed optics. It was entirely ineffectual and Megatron couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss against those pouting lips.

“I was under the impression that I was the one fragging you,” he said against that perfect mouth.

“You’re not fragging me, you’re torturing m- oh Primus.”

The sensation of three fingers cut Optimus off as they pushed into him, working him open again until he was shivering and gasping against Megatron’s mouth. The slide and drag against his over-sensitive metal-mesh was too much and yet not enough and he sobbed as his body tensed for an overload that didn’t seem to be coming.

“Megatron, Megatron please-”

“What do you need, Optimus?”

“Your spike, oh, Primus, I need you-”

“Ask nicely, Optimus.”

“Please. Megatron, please spike me.”

“Much better.”

The click of Megatron’s panel sliding open had Optimus’ valve clenching around Megatron’s servo in anticipation and he whined as the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty. Megatron spared only a moment to slick up his spike with his own lubricant before pushing into Optimus.

Optimus offlined his optics and focused on the feeling of being stretched and filled. Megatron was by no means small and, despite the frankly obscene amount lubricant produced by Optimus’ eager body, it was a slow slide. He could feel his valve clutching greedily at the length, urging it inwards. Megatron choked on a groan of his own, lost in the soaking heat, hands gripping his hips hard enough to dent. He pressed his face into Optimus’ neck, composure lost, hot vents teasing the sensative cables there. He pulled out, pressed in and shuddered against his prime as Optimus’ body swallowed another section of his spike.

“I want to touch you,” Optimus breathed, voice hoarse. “Let m- ah!”

Megatron nodded, robbed of words at the plea. He reached up with a shaking hand and unlocked the stasis cuffs. Optimus gasped as feeling rushed back into his limbs and he clutched at Megatron, running his servos across his broad plating. He arched against him, the movement pulling the last section of Megatron inside him. They both lay there for nano-klik, both venting hard as each fought the need to overload. Optimus’ fingers trailed down Megatron’s back, teasing at the transformation seams. He basked for a moment in the feeling of their limbs tangled together, wrapped up tight in and around each other.

A nudge against the back of Megatron’s thigh urged him into motion again, pulling out and pushing back into Optimus with a groan. He dropped his helm against Optimus’ chest so he could look down to where their bodies were joined together, watch the grip of Optimus’ valve around him as he rocked his hips back and forth. That telltale hitch of breath drew his attention back upwards. Optimus had turned his face away, energon flushing his cheeks as he quivered on the edge of overload. Megatron cupped his face in his servo.

“Look at me, Optimus. Let me see you.”

Optimus looked up to meet Megatron's optics. The intensity of his gaze made him want to turn and hide, but he was caught up in those blazing red optics. His overload ripped through him, static charge racing across him frame. Through the shriek of feedback he heard Megatron grunt softly and felt the thick release of transfluid filling his valve as Megatron pushed through his own climax. They collapsed to the berth together in a crash of metal plating as Megatron's arms gave out from under them. Optimus squirmed against his heavy weight, pinned down.

“Gerroff,” he grumbled but his voice was warm. “You're crushing me.”

“You're going to have to let go if you want me to get off.”

“Oh, right.”

Optimus tried to relax, but his valve remained tight around Megatron, locking them together at the hips. He huffed a laugh and shoved at Megatron's shoulders to roll them both over, settling himself against his chest. Megatron went easily, wrapping his arms around Optimus' waist.

“Doesn't look like I'm going to be letting go of you that easily,” he laughed against Megatron's throat.

“No matter,” mumbled Megatron, already drifting off into recharge.

“I'm going to make a mess,” he warned.

“Clean it up later.”

Optimus sighed fondly as he settled more firmly against his partner's chest. He was going to be sticky and sore in the morning and dried lubricant was always a pain to get off his chassis, but right then, with the thrumming of his lover's spark warm under his servos, he was perfectly happy to drift off into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> (the sin train has arrived at its final destination! :9)


End file.
